Wars End Story
by Nyaanyaarin
Summary: an AU. A collection of stories after the war ended. Where those who go to war return home safely and meeting again with their family, or someone who they love. Or maybe they return with only their name. NicoMaki out!
1. EliNozo

**i don't know what came over me when this idea came to my mind. i just wrote it. and in the end it became an one-shot story.**

 **i was planning to make something like this again, but with another pairings.**

 **so, this is it...**

 **chara : EliNozo and Rin.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

That afternoon, Nozomi was knitting a sweeter like usually she do in the living room. She knit so very often over this year. Her first reason is because she likes to knit. Second reason, she did it to spend her time, waiting someone. Yeah, waiting someone to come back to her home. Someone who was far away from her right now. And that person was in the battlefield.

Ayase Eli. That's the person name who's Nozomi have been waiting for. That person is a very important person to her. Of course it's so important because it's Nozomi's beloved person. Someone who's Nozomi has fall in love with. But they are forced apart by the government because her lover had to join the military to take a part in the war with the other country.

Only her arrival that Nozomi wait during this year. Her arrival after the war. Nozomi doesn't care about the final result. Only her arrival in good condition that always Nozomi wait. That's what Nozomi want.

When she was knitting, she heard a knock on the door from outside, indicating there is a person who come to visit.

"Wait a minute." Nozomi shouted as she got up from her seat. Then she walked to the window to see who is coming. She saw an army car parked outside her home. Seeing the car makes her heart beat faster.

' _Could it be…'_

If the car is really from the military, then it must be her. She's back.

Nozomi hurriedly walked to the door as she imagine the person who she's been waiting so long were standing behind the door.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi shouted as she opened the door with big smile on her face, but her smile disappears when what she sees is not the figure of her lover, but a woman wearing army uniform complete with the hat. The woman had short orange-haired and also wears an eye patch on her left eye.

"Excuse me. Is this true the residence of Ayase Eli?" The woman asked quietly at Nozomi.

Nozomi didn't answered the question. She stared at the woman who were standing in front of her right now. She wonders why this woman coming to her house? How did she know that here is Eli house? And where's her lover?

"Yes?" Nozomi finally answered the woman question. She still watched the woman from top to bottom. The woman bowed her head as she cleared her throat after hearing Nozomi answer. Nozomi frowned seeing the woman reaction. She assumes that the woman was like hiding something. But then the woman raised her head and looked at her.

"Sorry ma'am. Let me introduce myself first. My name is Hoshizora Rin. The roommate friend of Ayase Eli while in the military." Said the woman introduced herself.

"I come here to give you an information about Ayase Eli." She continued.

Hearing that makes Nozomi wondering what happened to Eli.

"How's her condition? Where is she now? Why didn't she go home?" Nozomi asked repeatedly. And again Nozomi saw Rin bowed her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I have to tell you a bad news." Rin answered quietly.

Nozomi's eyes widened, surprised heared Rin answer just now. Feelings of worry, anxiety, confusion, and every feelings mixed into her chest at once and makes her choking. Her breathing become heavy when Rin tell the condition of her lover, Eli, when she was on the battlefield.

"Ayase Eli. She's… she's died in the war."

The world seemed to stop spinning for Nozomi after Rin said it. She looked at Rin in disbelief. Her body trembled knowing the truth about her lover news.

Then she saw Rin took something from her pocket. It's a letter. Rin looked at the letter for a moment before she held out the letter to her.

"She left a letter to me. It looks like she wrote it when he was in the tent. And when she's on the field, she gave it to me and told me to give it to you after the war ended while she's dying." Rin said quietly as she handing the letter to Nozomi.

Nozomi still can't believe the news that she had heard just now. She just looked at the letter before she took it from Rin's hand. Then slowly she opened the letter and read it.

 _For Nozomi._

 _If you get this letter, it means that I can't come to see you again._

 _I'm sorry._

 _How are you Nozomi?_

 _You miss me?_

 _I really miss you here._

 _I wrote this letter the night before we went to the field._

 _The air in here was totally quiet when night._

 _Of course, they all must have been asleep right now._

 _Filling their energy for battle tomorrow. Haha._

 _So am I._

 _But tonight was different for me._

 _I can't sleep._

 _I imagine tomorrow I will fight there._

 _Imagine the sound of bullets, explosions, screams, everything, will happen tomorrow._

 _Just imagining about that all makes me scared._

 _I'm scared if the bullets had pierced on my body._

 _I'm scared if I can't winning this war._

 _I'm scared if I couldn't go back to see you again, and see your smile again._

 _To be honest I want to run out from here._

 _Back to house and meet you there._

 _Enjoying some pastries and jokingly with you like usually we do._

 _Or just lay down on the crouch while holding you tight._

 _Do you remember when they sent me the letters that I must go to the military?_

 _You really surprised at the time when I tell you, right?_

 _So am i._

 _And in the letter, they said that I have to pack all my stuff in 3 days._

 _I thought that they must be kidding._

 _You did see me burn the letter right?_

 _I think if I burned the letter they will not come and take me with them._

 _Haha, but I was wrong._

 _They are really came 3 days later and dragged me to come with them._

 _And that means I must go separated with you._

 _I saw you crying when they forced me to go inside the bus._

 _You know, that makes me angry._

 _But I can't do anything._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Once get in there, they put me in the same room with someone named Hoshizora Rin._

 _I think this person is not scary, or even a person with stupid faces maybe._

 _When I met her, I was right._

 _She's not a scary person._

 _But I was wrong if she was a person with stupid faces, because every time I saw her, her eyes always showed an extremely anger._

 _Once a day I saw her beating some soldier when break time after training._

 _And when I met her in the room, her face was battered._

 _I don't really care actually, but to maintain a friendship, I asked her condition._

 _But she answered it seriously, and it caught my attention._

 _From there we became closer._

 _And actually she's not a scary person._

 _I just know that she was same with me._

 _They forced her to go to military and get separated from the people she cares about._

 _When I say she looks so scary, she just laughed and said that I'm the first one who said something like that to her._

 _She told me that the people around her always said that she's a jolly person and always make the others people smiling._

 _He also told all of her past before she entered the military to me._

 _Hearing her story made me feel weird._

 _Once she finished her story, I saw her eyes was wet and I had to calm her down because of it._

 _You know, in here, it was really hard._

 _Every day I have to run for several kilometers just to warming up._

 _Then training with all the hurdles that they have created._

 _It's sucks, but I think it's not really sucks when I saw my reflection in the mirror._

 _My body had completely changed._

 _I felt a little satisfied with my new looks._

 _And I was determined to train earnestly so when we meet again later, you will surprised with my new look. Haha._

 _But I guess it's impossible, because I wouldn't be able to meet you again when the war ended._

 _But replaced with this letter._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Actually there are so many things that I want to write, but I don't know if you still want to read my messy letter or not if it's too long._

 _And also I have run out of paper and ink here._

 _You also know that I sucks at writing right?_

 _Once again, I'm sorry._

 _You may mad at me because it was not me who approached you._

 _You may mad at me because I was replaced with this letter._

 _You may mad at me, but please don't hate me because of it._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Please forgive me._

 _I really apologize to you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you Nozomi._

 _\- Ayase Eli._

Nozomi couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her tears were falling down to her cheek, along with the sound of her crying as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Elicchi…"

Rin, just can bowed her head seeing Nozomi crying after reading the letter from her roommate.

"I'm sorry ma'am."

* * *

 **review?**


	2. HonoKoto

**nyahoo~**

 **sorry for late update, have to deal with real life lol...**

 **so, here we go...**

 **chara : HonoKoto**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

There is a pair of couple who were happy in their house. Why? Because finally they will get married soon.

Honoka and Kotori, that's the name of the couple. They had a relationship for long time. And they plan to get married soon. They tell their parents about it, which immediately welcomed by their parents.

But their happiness are not for long time. When they planning about the preparations for their wedding, Honoka get a letter from the government that makes them have to delay their wedding and make her have to separate with Kotori. Yes, Honoka got the letter said that she must join the military and go to war that will be happen soon.

Like it or not they have to accept it. With heavy hearts, Honoka packed up her stuff. Kotori, she couldn't do much. She could only see her girlfriend packing her stuff as she try to accept that Honoka will be separate with her.

3 days after Honoka receive the letter, a military bus came to pick her up and the others person that got the letter.

Before walking to the bus, Honoka stared at Kotori deeply before hugging her tight.

"Wait for me Kotori. I definitely come back to you. I promise." Honoka said while she hugging Kotori for the last time before she go.

Kotori seems trying hard not to cry. She tried hard to keep smiling in order to not make Honoka feel guilty because she have to leave her. But when Honoka hug her and tell her that, she burst into tears.

She didn't want Honoka to join the military. She didn't want Honoka to go to war. She didn't want Honoka to leave her alone. She didn't want it. But she couldn't do anything when Honoka walk to the bus and go inside it.

Now all she can do is just pray for her girlfriend safety on there and hope she can quickly back to home.

* * *

Two years later, the war is declared over when the enemy country withdraw all of their military army from the battlefield. The entire TV station broadcasting about the news. The news about the wars that already over and their victory from the war.

The news was greeted happily by all the people of the country. They cheered when their president saying that the victory is on his side with full of proud.

In her house, Kotori watched the news from her tv. She smiled hearing the good news. And actually, she's already know about it. About their victory from the war.

Kotori already know the news a few days before all the TV stations broadcast it. She know it because she received a letter from someone that right now still in the military. A letter from someone that she love. Yeah, a letter from her girlfriend.

The letter informed that the war was over, and all the soldiers are allowed to go home. Her girlfriend also said that she will return to home soon.

Of course, hearing the good news makes her happy. And knowing that her girlfriend will be home soon makes her feel free from the tension. It means that she doesn't need to worry about her girlfriend condition again. Because she know that her girlfriend were alright and can go back to home safely.

But it's almost one month since Kotori receive the letter, the sender didn't show up to meet her.

Kotori just thinking maybe her girlfriend still have something to do before she went to home. But she believe that her girlfriend will come home soon.

* * *

That evening, Kotori were watching tv in the living room. Relaxing herself after finished all her activities.

But not long after that, she heard the door bell was ringing. She turned her head towards the sound and back she heard the door bell was ringing again.

Lazily, she got up from the couch and walked to the door to see who was coming.

"Waaaiiittt." She shouted towards the door when she hear the bell ringing for the umpteenth time. Once she opened the door she saw someone were standing in front of it. The person wearing a delivery man uniform. Kotori can't tell that the person is man or woman because the person were holding a lot of balloons till covering their faces. And that person was holding a form on their other hand.

"Good evening. Sorry to disturb you ma'am. Is this true the residence of Minami Kotori?" the person asked to Kotori.

Kotori surprised hearing the person question. It's not because the question actually. It's because the person voice.

' _Seems I've heard this voice before. It sound so familiar. But where and when?'_

And from the voice, Kotori assumed that the person is a woman. Even though the voice was heavy and almost like a man voice, the voice still sounds like a woman somehow.

Kotori frowned at the delivery woman in front of her right now. Then she answered it after the delivery woman repeat the question.

"Yes. Did you have a necessity with me?"

"There's a packet that delivered to you ma'am. The packet were inside the car now. You can pick it after filling this form ma'am." Said the delivery woman as she handing up the form on her hand to Kotori.

"Okay."

Kotori receive the form as she frowned at it. Then she fill the blank form according the instruction. She check it again before handing it back to the delivery woman. But suddenly her eyes widened when she checked the form.

She just realized that the form was actually a marriage form. And on the other side of the form was already filled. And her eyes get more widened when she know who's name that written on the form.

That name wasn't strange to her.

Kotori looked up at the woman who still holding the balloons in disbelieve.

"You must be kidding me…"

Kotori quickly pushed all the balloons that covered the delivery woman face. Then she gaped knowing who's the delivery woman is.

The delivery woman was wearing hat, covering her short-gingger hair. She had blue eyes. And there's a few little scars on her face. But Kotori still recognized that face properly. It's the same face that she knew for long time.

It's her. It's Honoka.

"So, what's your answer?" Honoka said as she pulled out a small box and opened it. A ring shown there. Then she held out the box to the gray-haired woman.

Kotori covered her mouth with her hand. Feeling surprised, happy, glad, and everything, were mixed together in her chest when she saw the face of her girlfriend in front of her. And when Honoka held a box that have a ring in it, she can't repress her feelings again and immediately jumped on the ginger woman, which makes them feel to the grounds.

"Whoaa! Slow down Kotori-chan." Honoka groaned, feeling pain when her back bumped on the grounds. She tried to get up but she just sit still when she felt a grip on her shirt.

"Honoka-chan! I miss you!" Kotori said as she clutching her arms on her girlfriend chest. Her tears was flowing down, wetting Honoka clothes.

Knowing Kotori were crying, Honoka lie down, then hugged her back.

"So I am, Kotori-chan." Honoka replied softly. Her hand moved and slowly stroking Kotori hair, calming down the grey-haired woman.

Once satisfied hugging each other, Honoka release her arms from Kotori. Then her eyes staring deeply at her girlfriend.

"So, what's your answer, Minami Kotori?" she asked back, handing back the small box that showing the ring to Kotori.

With big smile, Kotori answered it out loud as she hug the ginger girl again.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **thats it...**

 **if you found something wrong like grammars or anything, i'm sorry about that...**

 **and, review?**


	3. NicoMaki

**okaay...**

 **i don't have anything to say, so...**

 **enjoy this NicoMaki~**

 **thanks to Kousaka Maki for checking the grammar and everything :D**

 **Chara : NicoMaki.**

 **enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm leaving. Don't do something stupid when I'm not in here." Nico said as she walk to the bus that have been waited her there.

That is the last word from Nico that Maki can remember on that day before she go to the military. Yes, their countries were war with the other country. And each family must allowing one of their family to go to war.

Maki act though in front of Nico. She didn't cry when Nico hugged her for the last time even till Nico already gone from her sight.

For the first week after the raven-woman left, Maki looks fine. She's still doing her daily activities like usually she do, and pretend like there is nothing happen. But she does feel something strange. Something was missing, that's what she felt. But she didn't know what it is and just let it be.

Then the feeling increased. It makes her chest tightened each time she tries to guess what happened. And she still didn't know what it is till she realized what is missing.

That person is missing. It's Nico. She's gone. She was no longer with her in her house. She was no longer on her side.

She cried for a week or more because that. She was too late to realize it.

And everything becomes a mess. She got a great depression. Her friends trying to make her feel better but always fail because she seems don't care about it.

In the end she tried to forget about her girlfriend by busied herself with everything. She began to multiply her work as much as she can. Of course that makes her exhausted. And whenever she has free time she just uses it to sleep from her exhaustion. But since then she has been a well-known doctor in the city.

* * *

2 years later, some news reported that the war was over. No countries defeat or victory because all the country that involved in the war agreed to do ceasefire and make a covenants to make a peace with each other.

Of course it was greeted with great happiness by all the people of those countries. There is no war anymore. That means they don't have to let or even sacrifice one of their family members to go to the war.

Maki already heard the news. Her friend who had told her. All the news programs also said the same thing when she watched some news on the tv.

She didn't not really care with that because there are a lot of things that she must to do. Her job suddenly got multiplied. It makes her always come home late at night. She does not have an idea how it can be like that so suddenly.

At the same time, there is something that bothered her. It bothered her when she heard the news about the war. But she didn't know what it is. Every time she tried to guess what it is, uneasy feelings always enveloped her. Until one day when she was daydreaming in her office, she accidentally turned her head to the closet and saw a frame that had photos on it. Photos about her standing beside someone. And from those photos, she began to remember a little bit about someone that she has already forgotten.

She remembers that there's someone that lived together with her before. And she remembered that she already have a relationship with that person too. That person is her fiancé.

Maki began to remember it, although only a little. She can only remember a little about the person that bugging her mind, but she could not remember about the person's name.

* * *

Once a day after passed all heavy days in the hospital, Maki seen daydreaming in her office. She daydreamed about the person that keeps bugging her mind recently. She's trying to remember that person names, but she seems troubled to remembered it.

' _Maybe a few photos can help me to remember it.'_ Maki thought as she glanced at her cellphone on the table.

She took her cellphone, then tapped the screen several times looking for a photo. She just looking for a photo that have a picture about that person, but she found so many photos with the person and her too in it.

"Wow. I didn't realize it that I have so many photos with her in my cellphone." Maki muttered as she enlarges one of the photos, and then looked at it.

' _She.. How is her condition right now? Is she okay?'_ Maki thought, looking at the photos that displayed on the screen clearly. She tried to remember that person's name, but still failed. Then suddenly the office phone on her desk ringing interrupted her thoughts. With a little annoyed, she picked up the phone.

"What is it?"

"There's someone who want to meet you doctor. She also said that she had made an appointment to meet with you personally today." The reception answered her from the other side.

' _That's odd. I didn't make an appointment with anyone today.'_

Curious, she decides to meet the person.

"Okay. Tell them that I'm waiting in my room."

Maki seen try to recall it if she made an appointment to meet with someone today. She also checked her agenda, but none showing that she has an appointment today.

Not long after that, she heard a knock on the door from outside interrupted her thoughts. She got up from her desk and go to the door to open it for the guest.

"Good afternoon, doctor." Said the guest calmly greeting her.

"Good afternoon." Maki replied quietly. She looks from top to bottom at the guest who was standing in front of her right now.

Maki just realized that her guest was a woman. She was wearing a black jacket with white shirt inside and black jeans and also wearing sneakers. She has black hair short shoulder length, but it tied back and wears a hat and black thin glasses that make Maki couldn't see the guest face clearly. About the height, the guest was not tall, probably about the same height with her or a little taller than her.

Then somehow Maki feel that she know about the person in front of her right now. She also feels that she had heard the guest voice somewhere. But she seems can't remember it.

"May I come in, doctor?" The guest asked to Maki.

"Oh yeah. Come in."

Maki walk towards her desk and the guest was following her behind. Maki tell her to sit, but it seems that the guest prefer to stand. She's watching all over her room works, not care about Maki who were looking at her in wonder.

"Is there something that makes you want to meet me personally?" Maki asked to the point without further ado.

The guest turned her head to Maki. Then she chuckled that makes Maki curious.

"Ah not really doctor. I just want to see you again. It's been a long time since I can't see your face." The guest replied calmly. Then turn back her head to the picture that had caught her attention on the small closet besides her.

"What do you mean? You don't have any important things to meet me from beginning?"

The guest turned back to her. Then she sat on the chair facing her.

"Of course I have, doctor. I won't come here if I don't have it."

"Then what is it?"

The guest chuckle again and makes Maki raised her eyebrows. And somehow she feels like she had heard the chuckle so many times before. But it seems she can't remember it.

"I'm sorry, but do we have met each other before?"

"We do doctor. Every day. But that's before I'm leaving you."

"Leaving me? Do we know each other?"

"We do. Maybe you already forgot about it. But I can never forget about you doctor."

Maki silent. She frowned hearing the guest answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Actually, you had known about me for a long time. But maybe you already forgot about me when I left you two years ago."

' _Two years ago? If I recalled that was when the war recruitment begin right?'_

Maki looked so confused about it. The woman just smirking knowing it.

"Okay. I'll tell you about how we can be together. Do you remember, we used to arguing with each other. It's about everything, anything. From something trifles till something quite serious. And we always fight because of it. Then somehow we can make up and pretending there is nothing happened between us." Said the woman starting the story.

The doctor just keeps silent and listens to the story.

"From the argument and the quarrels that we always do every day, we became closer. And from the closeness, it brings a new feeling for me to you, doctor. At least that is my opinion. I don't know you have that feeling too or not."

"I don't really mind about it actually. But because that feelings, whenever we arguing, our friends must keep us away each other, otherwise all stuff could floated everywhere they said."

Maki listened seriously as she tried to recall her past which the woman had told to her.

"One day we have a bad argue that turn to a bad fight too. I forgot about what we had argued about. I don't know but somehow it feels really hurt. It's hurt more than usual and makes us slowly away from each other. I was wondering why it can be like that till our friends makes us realized our feelings."

"They said to me that actually you have that feeling for me. But we are too dense to realize it till we had a bad argue like that."

"Until one day, they think that our stupid fight has gone too far and it's not good if they still ignored it. Then they make a plan to make us can be back together, or more than that. And I admit it. Their plan worked."

Maki feel strange. She felt like she was watching a film that tells about some of the event from her past as the woman continues her story.

"When the school was over, they are blocking my way for going to home. Then they dragged me to the rooftop, which you already on there first. I just standing dumbfounded when they said about making up before locked both of us there. And you know, we just keep silent to each other for a few minutes."

"The atmosphere was too awkward, and I can't stand of it. So, I'm trying to break the awkwardness by start talks to you. But, you being you always speak to the point without a small talk. You make me confused, yet you just start yelling and shouting. It makes me mad and we got into a fight. And you are crying too, that makes me confused. And because of that too I accidentally blabbering out about my true feelings to you. You just stared at me without saying anything. But your tears don't stop flowing out and getting worse."

"I was so confused. I don't know what I must to do, but what I remember is I accidentally express my feelings to you. I just think that it could makes you stop crying for a while, and you do. You stare at me for a couple minutes. And I just can look at the ground. I can't look up straight to you that time. Then you surprised me by hugged me so suddenly, and makes me frozen when you said about accepting my feelings."

"And we start a relationship since then and till now. Do you remember that all?"

Maki frowned. She does remember all the things that the woman said just now. And that woman too. But she still can't remember the woman names and it really annoyed her.

"Wait. I do remember that all. But still I can't remember your names. Who are you?" Maki asked, trying to find some clue again.

"Wha- I'm your girlfriend. Your fiancé. Try to remember my name, doctor."

"Uuugghh…"

Maki trying to remember the woman's name as she dug deeper into her past memories. But it's too hard since she have to remember her memories earlier.

The woman irritated seeing Maki trying hardly remembering her. She just stares at her for a couple times before her frustration exploded in the end.

"Gezz Maki. Did you really forget about me? Or you really suck at remembering things?" The woman snorted as she stands up and taking off her hat.

"It's Nico. Nico." The woman telling Maki her name.

"Nico…?" Maki said repeat the name.

"Yeah. Nico." The woman said it again clearly.

"Nico…"

Then it clicked. She remembered it. Finally she can remember the woman names.

"Nico…" Maki murmured quietly as she looked up to the woman in front of her. Her eyes widened, not believe with what she saw.

"Did you already remember me?"

"…Yeah…"

Nico sigh in relief. She's glad that Maki finally can remember about her again.

"Finally. You remembered me right now. And no special greeting for me?" Nico said as she spreading out her hands widely.

Maki got up from her chair and walk toward Nico who's now were standing in front of her.

"NICO!" Maki shouted as she bumped at the black-haired woman.

"Hey! Don't grip my shoulder too hard like that! That's hurt! I have a wound that still not fully healed there!" Nico shouted as she trying to loosen Maki's grip. But Maki ignored it and tightened her grip and makes Nico wince in pain.

Nico tried to break away from Maki grip by pushing her, but she holding back when she felt Maki's body was shaking. Maki crying. Realize that she hugged her and patting her back to calm her down.

"Hey, Maki-"

"…Idiot."

Nico surprised. She blinking her eyes couple times before retorted back.

"Hah?! What do you mean-"

"Nico-chan idiot! Why did you leave me?!" Maki shouted and makes Nico silent. She was a little confused to answer Maki question.

"Aahh, I.. I was-"

"You made me worry!"

The raven-woman frowned. Then smiled as she patted the doctor back.

"Hhmm. I know it."

"You made me cry every day after you leave."

"You cried over me?"

"You leave me alone."

"I'm sorry about that."

Nico wince when she felt the grip got hardened.

"Don't leave me alone again." Maki said quietly, but it's enough for Nico to hear it.

Nico was silent hearing Maki words. She release her arm so she can looked at the red-haired doctor clearly.

Then with the smile that she always use, she answered it surely.

"Of course. I won't."

* * *

 **author's note and reply for anon : i will make umikoto pairing, but not now, sorry...**

 **i still not ready to take any request...**

 **i will open request when i have much time and when i'm ready too, hehe**


End file.
